Throughout the United States and other countries, agricultural and aquacultural crop yields are adversely impacted by foraging birds, and protected and endangered birds roost on communications towers and high power electric towers, which limit and preclude access to these structures for installation, maintenance and repairs. In coastal regions of the United States and other countries, protected and endangered birds roost on navigational aids and other marine structures, which limit and preclude access to these structures for installation, maintenance and repairs. Also, marine craft, docks, aids to navigation and other marine structures suffer considerable damage and soilage from the droppings of sea gulls, terns, pelicans, cormorants and other birds. Similarly, communities near garbage dumps and land fills, which often attract large numbers of birds, may sustain similar soilage and damages, such as “white washed” rooftops.
Many devices, such as flags, plastic owls, snakes and other animals, noisemakers, deck sweepers and the like, have been tried in the past to deter birds from alighting on such structures. These prior art devices have had only limited success, at least in part because birds seem to become adapted and acclimated to the presence of the device and then to ignore it.